Truth Revealed
by sweet girl59
Summary: Kagome has a little drinking problem. What happens when Inuyasha gets his hand on her bottle of rum the whole truth and nothing but the truth and shippo witnesses all of it. IK SM
1. Kagome's little prblem

Truth Revealed  
  
Ok, This is the author just a few things to settle here. 1. I am the author of this story and in such I get to do what I want WHEN I want to ( Puts Inuyasha in a dress to make her point clear) see what I mean. 2 Despite what some people may think Inuyasha is NOT a half cat demon Inu- means dog in Japanese yasha- is just a part of the name (As far as I know). 3 I am a beginner so sue me if I make a mistake in grammar. 4 I do not own Inuyash (Runs home and cries to mom about how unfair life is. Is that all "NO" Inuyasha yells. "I'm still in a dress." Oh shut up I'm the author remember "Still I'm going." (I decide to bring Kagome into the story.) "SIT!!!!!" Inuyasha fall into a hole. You have to love being the author.  
  
POINTERS  
  
"______" someone is speaking.  
  
'______' Someone is thinking  
  
(A.N-__) I decide to freeze everything where it is just because I can  
  
WARNING-This story contains use of alcohol, bad language and fighting if offended by any DO NOT READ.  
  
Chapter 1- Kagome's Drinking Problem  
  
'Why does Inuyasha have to like he is? Kikyo(A.N is that how you spell it)Kikyo, Kikyo that's all he cares about. Well that and the stupid Shikon Jewel.' Kagome thought while downing another shot of rum. 'Better get going or Inuyasha will have a fit.' Kagome thought while getting up of her bed. Going to the mirror she took a breath mint out and placed it in her mouth. Then grabbing her bottle of rum she put it in her purse and ran out the door yelling a quick goodbye to her family. Then she hoped down the well to start another long and tiring journey for the shikon jewel.  
  
"It's about time you got back!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome. "Give me a break. OK!! You know I would like to go back and see my family every so often!!!" Kagome yelled back, causing Inuyasha to jump back.  
  
"You know just because your P.M.Sing doesn't give you.." (A.N- Hey he doesn't know how it feels. (Turns away muttering something about guys.)) "SIT!!!!"(A.N- Go Kagome you tell him.) Inuyasha never got to finish because he was stuck in a hole about six feet deep.  
  
"Well," Shippo said "It brings a whole new meaning to six feet under."  
  
" Kagome has to stop doing that. She's going to cause some serious brain damage one of these days."  
  
"Well Inuyasha, I don't think you can get any stupider then you already are." Miroku said. (A.N- Yes Miroku and Sango are in this story after all what would it be with out them.)  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sango said looking around everywhere. BONK. "HEY WHATS THE IDEA MONK!!!" Inuyasha yelled while rubbing his head. ' I really have to break that staff one of these days' Inuyasha thought. " That my dear dimwitted friend was for upsetting Kagome. She is the only one who can detect the jewel shards and you go and upset her. You really are brain dead aren't you? Now go after her before she gets into trouble." Miroku said to the half demon. " All right, I'm going just shut up already."  
  
After sniffing around and finding Kagome's sent Inuyasha was of to find the feisty teenage girl. He finally found her up against a tree drinking some weird smelling liquid.  
  
"Kagome, what is that stuff?"  
  
Well I'm going to leave it there. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but I'm having problems, Like my authors notes aren't showing up so yeah. 


	2. He's What?

Chapter 2- He's What?  
  
Ok here I go again. DISCLAIMER- I do not own Inuyasha if I did I wouldn't be here writing this. Ok!  
  
"Kagome. What is that stuff?" Inuyasha asked the black haired girl. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" Kagome said while quickly trying to hide the bottle.  
  
"And why are you trying to hide it?" Inuyasha asked Kagome looking very confused. (We all know how cute he looks when he's confused.)  
  
" Err. It's just a drink I was thirsty and I wanted a drink." Kagome said eyes looking anywhere but towards Inuyasha. What Kagome didn't notice is that Inuyasha now had the bottle of rum in his hand and took a huge swig of it. "Hey! This stuffs not that bad Kagome."  
  
He said looking a little dizzy. (Ok I know you can't get drunk that fast but he's a half demon who's never drunk before and it affects him way quicker then humans. Ok.) "No way. You can't get drunk that fast." "Did I ever.t.tell you how pretty you look in that dress.k.Kagome." He said stuttering a few times along the way. "Err. Inuyasha this isn't a dress and are you INSANE! Wait no your drunk. Let's see a drunk half demon who doesn't know what he's saying, you probably don't even know who your speaking to." Kagome was now worried if he was drunk his senses would go all weird and he wouldn't know when danger was near. "Wait a minute." Inuyasha said, "I can smell him." "Err.smell who Inuyasha."  
  
"I can smell Sesshomaru"(Is that how you spell his name) "Err.Inuyasha that's because he's in front of you." Kagome pointed in front of him and there was Seshomaru, looking disgusted at his younger half demon brother. "Has this human let you put your guard dear brother? Well I guess I can thank her then it's going to be a lot easier to kill you." "Hey why would you want to kill me? Were Bro's right so that means we're family. You wouldn't kill Family would you?" "Err.Inuyasha he's already tried to kill you about five times I don't think he's going to change his mind any time soon."  
  
"Really well that's not nice. You are an ass Seshomaru. I mean I knew something was wrong but know I know everything's wrong with you. Your one screwed up demon Sesh."  
  
"Any way I think we should stop fighting were Bro's, Bro's don't fight. So here's a little present from me to you." Inuyasha held out the bottle of rum to Seshomaru. "Err.Seshomaru I don't think you should drink that." Kagome said a little worried about what would happen if he did. 'If Inuyasha's like this and he's only a half demon then I hate to see what Seshomaru would be like." "Hmm.I don't take pitiful little humans advice. Girl!" Seshomaru took a swig and immediately felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. "You know that stuffs not that bad."  
  
Well I'm going to leave it there I'll get another chapter out soon. That is if I get another review or two. 


	3. Authors Note

This is just a little author's note (I know these are annoying) saying that  
I will most likely not be updating this story until late January. It is  
Christmas after all and I would write it over the winter break but Christmas is a time to spend with family and I will be visiting a lot of my family (I have a huge family that's why I won't have time.). But I will get it update as soon as I can. It won't be up though to late Jan. early Feb. because it's Christmas, I'm getting braces (and possibly my jaw broken and  
wired shut), and my science teacher gave the class a report to do (3-10 pages each for all the planet and major moons. Fun.not). So I wish you all a Happy Christmas and New Year or if your Jewish a Happy Hanukah ( I hope  
that's how you spell it I don't want to offend anyone). 


End file.
